Summer of Love
by Gentle Rainbow
Summary: Blond Hair. Golden Sun. Amber Eyes. Yellow Fields. Four unforgettable days. What is love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If there is anything wrong with the format, I will try my best to fix it. It's my first time posting up a story. Thank you and enjoy!

_Thoughts and flashbacks_

Normal story

* * *

**Summer of Love: Thursday**

Here he was, staring at the busy streets below from his hotel window. At 10am, Hibari Kyoya was sipping a small cup of expresso while waiting for a certain Italian blonde. To pass the time, he contemplated the usefulness of learning a foreign language or two. And, it certainly had paid off as he now enjoyed an authentic shot of bitter and dark coffee which he ordered from room service in fluent Italian. If he were an herbivore, he would have congratulated himself of his fifteen-year-old self's foresight.

When he returned from the future with Sawada Tsunayoshi and his group of herbivores, Hibari decided to graduate from Namimori Middle, enter Namimori High and continue his higher education. All the while, his prefect subordinates stayed by his side and helped him form the power base for the Foundation. At the age of seventeen, he attended Namimori U. and spent four years studying English and Italian there. After receiving his bachelor degree, the twenty-one year old skylark took to traveling around the world, learning about rings and boxes as he was intrigued by his ten-year-older self's quest.

Now, at twenty two, Hibari Kyoya was the proud and aloof Vongola Cloud Guardian whose independence and freedom were never compromised unless he agreed to a request from the so-called Vongola Decimo. And, that was what led him to this small hotel in the outskirt of Rome. Granted, the mission itself was simple and almost insulting to someone of his abilities, but he had his own reasons to accept this task. It took him only three days to stalk the prey, gather all the information and dispose of him as well as his connections. And, speaking of this job, he almost allowed himself a smirk, Tsunayoshi was definitely entertaining to terrorize, if not for the skylark's currently problematic preoccupation.

* * *

_More than a week ago, Tsuna requested Hibari's assistance through Kusakabe after being unsuccessful in contacting the Cloud himself. Hibari should know since he flat out refused to answer his cell phone that week. So it happened, Kusakabe passed him the message and out of curiosity, the Cloud Guardian showed up in Tsuna's office at their Japanese base._

_When the ex-prefect entered his office, Tsuna immediately squirmed in his seat, sweating bullets and feeling the drop of temperature in every passing second. Handing Hibari-san the mission folder gave him the same sensation of signing his own death sentence. And, judging from his Cloud Guardian's glacial glare that was as ominous as black ice, Tsuna was definitely sure of his imminent doom. _

"_Explain yourself, herbivore! Before I bite you to death for summoning me with this ridiculous joke of a mission!" Hibari growled through clenched teeth._

"_Eeeep…We thought that the mission wouldgiveyouabreakfromallthis. Perhapsavacation?" Tsuna squeaked, stealing a glance at the smirking Reborn._

"_A vacation?!! How dare you…"Hibari paused, considering this opportunity to go to Italy and sort out his emotions concerning the Bucking Horse. Not so bad, a week would be more than enough to bring a conclusion to his and Cavallone's confusing 'relationship'._

_In the meantime, Tsuna realized that only his 'healthy' fear of Reborn kept him in his seat and not dive behind the mahogany desk, covering his head in fright. Sure, Tsuna was still scared of some members of his famiglia, but there was a ranking for these things such as the worst was Reborn, followed closely by Xanxus-san, Hibari-san and Mukuro…_

_Taking advantage of Hibari-san's silent musing, Tsuna attempted to appease the more irritable (read: more volatile and violent) than usual Cloud Guardian._

"_Ano, perhaps in Italy Hibari-san would be able to ease his …displeasures…" Now, that was the understatement of the year, considering the physical and psychological damages the skylark had dealt out to their subordinates and properties in order to vent his frustration._

_Dark grey eyes lifted up from their downward direction, casting a murderously intense gaze on Tsuna's spot._

"_I'll do it." Hibari softly declared and stalked out of the office not forgetting to slam the door to wake the entire base in his leave._

"_I'll give Kusakabe-san all the details and contact the Cavallone fami…" The twenty-one year old Tsuna hastily added, heaving a long sign of relief that he was still intact after such suicidal attempt._

_While Tsuna was celebrating his survival, his right-hand man and Rain Guardian were not quite so lucky. The moment they saw Hibari walking down the corridor, the two guardians abruptly ended their kissing session. Gokudera practically threw himself onto the opposite wall to open the path for the skylark. Yamamoto smiled nervously with one hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other ready to defend Hayato and himself. They had learned from the last three weeks to leave the pissed off Cloud alone, because if normal Hibari was bad, the for-no-good-reason angry Hibari was beyond detrimental to their health and mental state._

"_Have you worthless herbivores no sense of modesty and self-respect? Pathetic buffoons, control your animalistic urges before I bite you to death!" threatened Hibari as he passed by._

_Without a doubt, Gokudera had almost thrown a good quantity of dynamites at Hibari and wanted to release his furious Uri at said guardian. But, Yamamoto who was glad that Hibari only made some snide comments, stopped him and dragged Hayato into Tsuna's office for an update (read: to see if the young boss was still breathing)._

_The lower members at the base frantically stumbled upon themselves to clear the path for the much feared Vongola Cloud. After all, if the other guardians did not want to provoke him, why would they try his patience any more than they had? Hibari was close to finding amusement in these herbivores' ridiculous attempts if his mood was not so horrible at the moment._

* * *

And, that was the questionable start of his mission. Thus, on a Monday in the second week of June, Hibari and Kusakabe arrived to Fiumicino International Airport on the Vongola's private jet. After the mission, his stay in the two-room suite had been quite pleasant. The outskirt of Rome was peaceful and the hotel staff unobtrusive. On the Wednesday evening, a text from the Bucking Horse saved him from eternal boredom which had already started on the third day of his trip.

Mission accomplished, his report was ready and his wounds dismissible. Breaking from his inner thoughts, Hibari glanced at his watch and re-read the text message that led him to this window seat and waiting for an Italian mafia don on the fourth day of his grudgingly agreed week-long 'vacation'.

'_Would you like to tour Italy with me, when you're done with the mission of course? Thursday then? Let me know __ Love always, Dino'_

A simple 'okay' guaranteed the Cavallone's company for the rest of his travel. What irked Hibari though were the proclamations of love the Bronco seemed to dispense generously in his direction. At seventeen, the ex-prefect thought nothing of the casual 'I love you,' dismissing them as the promiscuous nature of the Westerner. At eighteen, their relationship, if one could call it that, became physical; sure, it was inevitable as the physical attraction and sexual tension were abundantly there. His first kiss along with his first time belonged to the annoying Cavallone.

At twenty one, the Foundation leader began traveling and learning the Western cultures in his search for more rings and boxes. He had yet to decipher those three words then. At twenty-two, he realized this confusing phrase was more troublesome than its worth. The afternoon of his birthday, May 5th, the Bronco surprised him with a serious and solemn 'I love you, Kyoya.' Stunned into silence, but more shocked by his own confusion and uncontrollable emotions, Hibari quickly turned his back to the blonde and walked away.

That had been a little more than a month ago; their communication line did not stop. The Cavallone still reached out for him and sometimes mentioned those three words again. And, Hibari's automatic reply had been 'I know.'

This time, though, standing in the heat of early summer as a black Rolls Royce stopped in front of the insignificant hotel, Hibari decided to solve his predicament once and for all.

A mop of golden hair rushed to his side. But, it was his brilliant and unreserved smile that caught the skylark's attention. Such open display of affection. A weakness if not for his renown strength.

As the Italian took him to the sleek car that screamed wealth and class, Romario and his men took Kusakabe on a different tour of Italy, separated from their bosses. After all, the Cavallone had been able to fight in Hibari's presence without his subordinates' supervision. "Enjoy your trip!" said the Cavallone's subordinates.

At noon, the Rolls Royce sped its way to Rome with the Bucking Horse's cheerful chatters.

After an hour, they made it to the Colosseum and Palatine Hill. The summer heat was actually welcoming for the ex-prefect. They walked around the gardens; Hibari tuned in and out of the blonde's narrations with as much enthusiasm as he cared to muster.

While the beautiful gardens caught none of Hibari's attention, the Colosseum was a different story. Waiting for the Italian to bring him 'the best slice of pizza in all of Rome," the skylark stared in wonder at the structure of this massive construction.

When his unofficial guide returned, they walked up the steps and took the highest possible spot to look down at the tourists and ruined field below.

"Isn't it great, Kyoya? I simply love the Colosseum; look at all these people visiting it from around the world!" The blonde exclaimed proudly.

"Oh, you mean how fantastic it is that people found this bloody stadium, the site of mindless slaughter and savagery, a wonderful place to admire so-called human history?" quipped Hibari.

"Ever the optimistic one, huh, Kyoya."

Munching on his pizza and immersing his taste-buds in the fresh mozzarella, juicy tomato and tantalizing herbs on perfect dough, he graced his companion an "Hmm" for a response.

"You know I can say the same thing about the 'educated' people who have been obsessing with the samurai, shogun and warring states of Japan."

"Touché!" A mildly curious Cloud replied.

Both had finished their slice of pizza; the aloof guardian admitted to himself that it really was the best he has ever eaten. Absentmindedly, the Cavallone's hand searched and casually held his left fingers in a loose grip. The touch brought him back to the memories of their rooftop fights and the moment the Bronco held his hand and gently pressed the Cloud ring into his open palm. _What is this feeling, the warm elation that confuses him so?_

"I'm just glad that you chose to learn more about the world and travel to expand your horizons." smiled the Westerner.

"One has to grow up sometimes. After all, I don't want to remain a big fish in the Namimori pond, never to know the ocean as you had specifically pointed out seven years ago, oh high and mighty one!"

"I can't believe you still remembered my taunts all those years ago! Hmm, does that mean you keep every word I said that close to your heart?" chuckled the Bucking Horse.

"Try not to hallucinate! I didn't know the Roman sun could be so harmful to your mental state! Let's go, I'm tired of these bumbling herbivores." A quick jab, snidely changing the subject, Hibari stepped down towards the exit with the Italian in tow.

* * *

Lo and behold, the Bucking Horse came up with a brilliant idea of renting a two-people bicycle to tour the rest of ancient Rome. Grudgingly removing himself from the luxurious Rolls Royce, Hibari took the back seat, but instead of pedaling with the blonde, he simply let the Bronco do all the work. _God knows, the idiot could use his enthusiasm and giddiness to carry both of them to the end of the world with the way he kept talking._

It was a miracle that they did not trip even once over some imaginary or real rocks on the road. Granted, Hibari was glad that the blonde knew well enough not to suggest a walking tour through all these tourist-crowding destinations. A few times, he had wanted to run a couple of fools over, but the 'ever nice' mafioso (read: stupid idiot) stopped him and said something along the line of 'letting them enjoy their time as we do." A resounding smack to the back of his head was the Cloud's answer which did not deter nor sadden the blonde one bit.

Bicycling through St. Peter's Square, various piazzas, passing by numerous churches that he did not care to remember and a couple looming museums were not at all unpleasant. Ooh, let's not forget the Trevi Fountain where Cavallone insisted that they participated in the superstitious tradition of lovers and tourists from long ago. For some reasons, Hibari found himself joining in and obliging to his companion's request without any bloodshed. Still, the Bronco definitely knew this city well, not that Hibari would compliment him outright.

At six pm, Hibari followed his cheerful guide to a small suit shop. The blonde had mentioned something about getting appropriate attires for the evening. Looking around the shop while his companion chatted with the owner, Hibari found the price tags of this small shop to be quite outrageous. Sure, he was well-acquainted with Armani suits and he was satisfied with them. _So, why pay more here? _

Once again, the Cloud Guardian was forced to admit that the Italian had good tastes in both clothing choices and gourmet foods. Their matching black suits, white shirts and perfect bows earned them more appreciative and admiring looks than Hibari expected in the high-class restaurant Cavallone ushered him in too quickly for him to read the name of the place. _No matter anyway!_

He let the Italian handling all the ordering and deciding their courses. It was not because he did not know the language; it is more because the blonde seemed to be an expert when it came to these extravagant outings. Not that he complained, just a nagging question why.

Dinner conversations were enjoyable. Ever since Hibari let go of his teenage petulance and stubbornness, the Bucking Horse and he had never run out of topics of discussion. Tonight, though, the Cavallone enchanted him with Greek and Roman history while enjoying the antipasto. They spent the span of primo and secondo (two main courses) arguing the philosophies of Aristotle and his impact in modern civilizations. When the dolce came, the Italian took it upon himself to feed Hibari the soft, rich and luscious tiramisu and announced his final surprise for the day. _Something even better than these exceptional dishes? Wow!_

An Opera at Caracalla, now that caught his attention. Surprised, but not at all displeased. Hibari followed the Italian mafioso towards the stage, leading by an usher, to their reserved VIP seats. Judging from the crowded seats behind him and the audience's expensive clothes, he figured it must have been another luxury for the rich to enjoy during their summer nights. _Sawada Tsunayoshi definitely has a whole lot to learn from this self-proclaimed older brother of his. _

An outdoor opera, front row seats, reasonable privacy and starry sky above. The Cavallone obviously put more thought and organization skills into this short vacation of his than Hibari gave him credits. Unwilling to encourage the already-pleased-with-himself Cavallone, Hibari chose to read the program in silence though his thoughts were all tangled up in a complicated mess fused with this unfamiliar comfortable feeling as well as appreciation.

_Wait a second, what is the name of this opera? Did the Bronco plan this?! Is the idiot serious?!_

"**Romeo e Giulietta… a tragic love…**Romeo and Juliet?!!" gasped Hibari.

"Just when I thought you have somehow achieved perfection and common sense. You took me to see a teenage love story?"

"Well, it wasn't intentional or anything, please! I wanted to show you a famous Italian opera, and this is the best show of June. If it helps, Shakespeare wrote this play, not some stammering herbivores?" the blonde grinned sheepishly.

"Please don't leave! Give it a try for me…" one hand reaching out, twin golden pools pleading.

That last statement touched his heart string. Hibari stopped; it was the least he could do for all of the Italian's efforts.

The opera started at 10pm and ended at 12am. Finally, the seemingly endless howling ceased. This was absolutely not his type of art. Before the curtains closed though, a huge lady in a sparkling crimson dress came out and sang (read: scream) in a ground-breaking frequency, shattering his tender eardrums, or so he thought. And, the applause ensued. He was urged to participate (read: dragged by his companion) in an overwhelming standing ovation.

As they waited to be ushered out after the crowd of audience, Hibari turned to the Bronco with a solemn look.

"I guess they're right. It's not over till the fat lady sings." _This strange relationship needs to end, I'm here to put a stop to the pull of my heart, the way it squeezes tightly when you are around and how I succumb to these uncontrollable urges. It is so confusing. I used to be sure of everything._

"Sorry, Kyoya. I'm a firm believer of it's not over till I say it's over." A smiling Cavallone answered in his own cheeky and arrogant way. A sharp glint across amber orbs. _Did he understand what Hibari implied?_

At one in the morning of Friday, the blonde stepped out of his car and walked with Hibari to his hotel room. A chaste kiss for good night; no demand, only peace and comfort.

"I'll see you again at 9, Kyoya! Get some sleep yeah." A happy blonde embraced him, taking advantage of his height, Cavallone planned a kiss on top of his head.

As the Italian walked away from the door, Hibari could not prevent his eyes from following the retreating back. Letting out a sigh, he went into the shower. Conflicting feelings waged war in his mind. _Why did he care at all? Such weakness! He is strong and fiercely independent. Where is this leading him? Somehow, against all odds and self-discipline, he could not shake Cavallone's beautiful smiles out of his head. Beautiful, really? Oh God, look at what he has been reduced to!!!_

He packed his things and got ready for bed. Sleepiness claimed him too soon. Tomorrow, he would check out of the hotel and spend another day with the Bronco as promised. _Hopefully, by then, he would have a definite answer for all this mess. _The Vongola Cloud refused to submit to weak emotions and useless sentiments of herbivores.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

My sincerest thanks to my reviewers! You guys really made my day! Thank you so much for the comments, favorites and alerts. Enjoy!

* * *

**Summer of Love: Friday**

At 9 am, a red Ferrari pulled in front of Kyoya's hotel. Dino stepped out of the car and helped his former tutee with the one black suitcase he carried. Smiling as brightly as possible, he opened the door for his Kyoya and told him to prepare for a somewhat long drive.

"How can an herbivore like you be so cheerful in the morning?! So annoying!" muttered his Japanese companion, eyes squinting from the sunshine.

"Don't be a sourpuss, Kyoya! Besides, I have something that will cheer you up right away." A happy Dino answered while speeding down the street of Rome.

A few minutes later, they parked and entered a quaint coffee shop with patio protruding into the sidewalk. As a gloomy Kyoya approached an empty table to the far right, Dino proceeded to order their breakfast. When he came out with two cups of cappuccino and twin cornetti (croissants filled with nutella), the weather and traffic were in perfect harmony for his travel plan.

Dino took a bite off his cornetto while watching Kyoya listlessly reaching for his cappuccino. _A slow morning. Or perhaps Kyoya just doesn't like a sunny morning as much as I._

Realizing that his young love was in no shape for a pleasant conversation, he quickly announced their destination to be Tuscany, a region famous for their beautiful countryside and wonderful cuisines.

His companion did not utter a single syllable after getting inside his sport car. Normally, the Japanese would have made some snide comments. _Strange!_

Fifteen minutes of silence later, Dino attempted a glance in the quiet youth's direction, only to find Kyoya fast asleep. Chuckling to himself, the mafia boss accelerated to the north, rushing out of Rome, eager to impress his ex-tutee.

When the highway to Chianti, the wine country of Tuscany, came in clear view, Dino allowed his thoughts to wander, and yet they still focused back on the love of his life.

Over the years, the reluctant Cloud had become familiar with his touch, so much as to tolerate his caresses during the ex-prefect's light sleep. Letting out a soundless sigh, Dino reached out to cover Kyoya's resting hand with his own.

Now, why did his young lover seem so irritable this morning? Dino mused to himself through the endless possibilities. _Is my Kyoya unsatisfied with last night? You know I love you, right…But, your unresponsiveness scares me more than anything else!_

* * *

Giving Kyoya's hand a slight squeeze for reassurance, the Italian don brought up the memories he and his former tutee shared.

_First meeting: _"I'll bite you to death…" _Are you kidding me, Reborn? This is my tutee?!! Oh God why?_

_Storm Battle ended: _"Hibari has just left…" _Thank God, no additional corpses…Troublesome kid did not snap, phew…Admirable devotion to his school, though!_

_Before the Cloud Ring battle: _"Why don't you see for yourself?" _Ugh, still full of yourself like always huh!_

_Getting the teenager to accept the Cloud ring and igniting his Cloud flame: _"Not bad, Bronco. You are useful for something."_ No words of gratitude from you, figured. Still, your intrigued look was satisfying enough…_

_After a short disappearance: _"I'm gonna enter Namimori High." _And, here I thought you would never move on. Surprise, surprise, but why?_

"What do you know about the Italian Mafia?" _Huh, what…? _"Read up on the Vongola, here are some journals!" _The overworked and unpaid home tutor replied._

"I read about the Cavallone Famiglia." _Really?_ "Quite a feat you did, bringing your family out of debts." _Did Kyoya just compliment him? Someone, please rescue me from this twisted universe…ahhh! _"Any financial advice for my Foundation?" _A stunned Dino fainted._

_College years: _"What do you think of the current Italian prime minister?" _Now, that was an eye-popping and jaw-dropping statement! Since when do you care about this political stuff? A stuttering Dino engaged in the strange discussion._

_Kyoya's apartment: _"Here you go, eat up, little Hedgehog." _Oh my, such tender care. Too bad, Kyoya, I don't think the Box weapon needs food. How about catering to my needs instead, huh?_

_A break in Kyoya's travel plan: _"I wanna try out the new ring I've just found." _Subtle hint. An unspoken invitation as good as any from the twenty-one year old Cloud guardian. And, Dino came._

_Another fight: _"A spar is a spar. I win! Get up and get me lunch, herbivore!" _Tonfas stopped short of breaking his ribs and puncturing his left lung. You have changed, Kyoya…_

_Sex, first time: _"I'll bring you to ecstasy, Kyoya!" _smirked Dino. Damn, the ex-prefect made him work his ass off literally just to elicit a moan from those soft lips._

_Sex, second time: _"I want to be on top!" _declared a serious Kyoya. What, so demanding, why am I giving in…fine!_

_Love confession: _"I love you, Kyoya." _Why are you walking away? Well, that's not going to stop me anytime soon. May 5__th__. Happy Birthday, love!_

Now, that was a bit more than a month ago. The Italian boss felt a squeeze on his heart. Looking at his companion's sleeping form, Dino turned his hand, laced their fingers together and brought the Japanese's hand closer to his lips. A tender kiss on cool skin. 

Lean strong frame, captivating blue-grey irises, pink lips…a truly remarkable sight. The way his silky dark hair flowed in the air made Dino all the more grateful and happy with his convertible roof. The sun and wind played freely on the skylark's head. Such serene expression brought joys to Dino's melancholic mood. _I still have you with me!_

_You have matured, Kyoya! Letting go of your comfort zone, spreading your wings in new horizons and soaking up new knowledge as well as experiences…Will you finally open you heart for me?_

* * *

After two hours of musing, the green pasture on his right and golden fields on his left awoke his senses into reality. They were in the heart of Tuscany. A couple more minutes of driving above the speed limit on a narrow winding road brought them through blooming meadows to a rustic winery residing on top of a small hill.

Parking his car at the foot of the hill, the Cavallone boss shook his companion's shoulder. As the disoriented Cloud came to consciousness, Dino grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the stream running around this pleasant estate.

When they had refreshed from the long drive, the young don took Kyoya inside the brick house and greeted their hosts. The old couple was his family's friends and had known the Italian for a long time. They shook hand with the host. And, here's a delightful surprise. If watching Kyoya's stare when the hostess hugged Dino was amusing, then watching Kyoya reluctantly returning her embrace was definitely worth dying for. _Ouch, those Medusa glares of his would eventually reduce me to dust one of these days…_

Before the Cloud had a chance to object, Dino announced his plan for a picnic lunch in this vineyard and promptly ushered the dazed youth towards the country roads into a nearby town.

Their first stop was a hot bake shop famous for their focaccia. Dino intended to buy two loaves of this bread, but a now fully awake Vongola guardian insisted on having three. _Are you that hungry?_

Now, onward to buying cheese. Expectedly, his Kyoya wrinkled his nose and refused to enter the cheese store. An understanding Dino stepped inside and bought a bag of freshly made mozzarella and a slice of Parmigiano-Reggiano. On his way out, the shop owner's teenage daughter gently took his free hand and gave him, what according to her, the rarest Tuscan cheese – Porcherino (made out of pig's milk). Thanking her with his most charming smile, Dino could almost swear that the young girl's eyes sparkled with joy and winked at him with pure adoration. _Kyoya, why can't you do that?_

When they came into the meat shop, Kyoya surprised him with a nice gesture. Instead of leaving Dino to carry all the bags, the skylark took the cured meat package from the counter, not forgetting to comment: "Don't want clumsy you to drop my lunch anytime soon. I don't think you can carry these three things safely back." _Aw, the "don't read too much into this, I'm not that nice" implication was clear, but I can be happy that you did care, Kyoya._

Swiftly taking the younger's free hand, Dino pulled the slightly annoyed Cloud into a small shop surrounded by kids.

"What are you doing? Stop manhandling me. You know I hate…" Kyoya paused when Dino smiled happily at him.

"An ice-cream shop, the specialty is sorbet…Figured you are still a childish herbivore. And, you call me immature!" Dino could barely hear him, too busy ordering for them and paying for all the kids.

Kyoya did not bother to hide his exasperation, rolling his eyes at the Italian.

"You are too nice for your own good!"

"It's ok, lovely one. And, here is your raspberry sorbet. Wanna a taste of mine, too?" _You're the one to talk, the way you treat Hibird, the hedgehog and I-pin, I ought to be green with jealousy._

Walking back with an ice-cream cone in one hand and food in the other, accompanied by the children's laughter brought the Cavallone boss so close to paradise. _And, let's not forget my Kyoya. I'm in utopia!_

Back to the winery, Dino rushed into the house to obtain their famous wine while telling Kyoya to pick a spot to spread their picnic blanket.

When he came out with two bottles in hands and two wine glasses, the Japanese was already waiting underneath the shade of an ancient olive tree. Quickly closing his distance from the hill to the green field below, Dino was ready to spend the whole afternoon right there.

"Try this combination." Breaking a piece of focaccia, spreading a touch of mozzarella, Dino presented the masterpiece to his not-so-convinced lover.

A small slice of Parmigiano-Reggiano earned a slight approval from Kyoya.

"This is Chianti Classico. This region's famous red wine." Waving his hand at the flask-like bottle encased in a straw basket, Dino savored the oaky and tart taste of the wine.

"Here is the world-class Brunello di Montalcino." Wonderful scent of black raspberry and chocolate blended so well with the grapes and natural aroma of this place. A perfect lunch.

On top of that, Kyoya seemed to enjoy these wines as well. Taking a nib at the airy local bread, a bite of beef salumi and a small gulp of Chianti Classico, the skylark looked serenely content. While Dino took a piece of proscuitto, resting his back against the tree, his companion decided to lie down and rest his head on the Italian's lap. Carefully shifting the wine glass to the other hand, Dino gently touched the dark hair and let out a sigh.

_I wish I could stay like this with you forever, love…z..z..z..z…_

* * *

An hour later, Dino woke up by himself, no skylark in sight. Shaking his head, he stood up and looked around for the elusive Cloud. Turning 180 degree, behind the olive tree, the worried boss found his companion surrounded by a proud rooster, a couple of hens and dozen or so of fluffy yellow chicks. On the tree that Kyoya situated himself, birds of various kinds landed and jumped around accepting food morsels. Looking down at their picnic blanket, Dino found the extra loaf of bread and their leftover focaccia missing. _Guess now I know why you insisted on buying three._

Silently approaching the busy and tentative-looking Vongola Cloud, Dino smiled at the sight of birds feeding happily on the fearsome guardian's open palms. Without looking up or stopping a beat from breaking the bread, Kyoya spoke up.

"You're awake. Good, I'm just thinking of how similar you are to this arrogant rooster."

"Thank you for the compliment! Don't you know roosters are really good leaders, always looking out and sharing their findings with the family?" Grinned Dino. An eye's twitch accompanied by a quick quirk of Kyoya's lips.

"Since I'm a rooster, are you one of the hens that follow me around, eh?" Dino teased, but no reply came from Kyoya. Only a downcast head and closed eyes. _You've really mellowed out a bit._

"I'll bite you to death, stupid horse!" growled his former student. _Or not!_

Hastily excusing himself, Dino walked back up the hill towards the brick house of their hosts, not forgetting to look at the crowd of sparrows, dunnocks, wrens and skylarks calling for his beloved. _Do you think for a second I could forget that you are the skylark, that even your last name reminds me of your free will?_

Once inside the house, Dino checked with the couple whether the gift he asked them to procure for him had been obtained. It was here, neatly folded in an elegant paper box. The finest of Italy's artisan craft was ready for his Kyoya. With careful hands, the Italian don lifted the gift, admiring its smooth texture, like holding cool water between his fingers.

A couple of yips and barks snapped him out of his dreamy musings. Rushing to the front window, Dino saw a cute puppy running towards the startled Cloud. The golden fluff ball scared off Kyoya's herd of birds and chickens. Barking happily, the chubby pup sniffed at the aloof guardian's hand, begging for food. Chuckling to himself, Dino wondered, _what's up with you and all these adorable animals? Even your hedgehog loves you at first sight!_

Curious to see Kyoya's next move, Dino thanked the hosts, quickly put the gift away in his car and looked towards the far corner where the ex-prefect were approaching.

_By the gods! _Kyoya was carrying the puppy in his arms and heading back to their picnic site. Once there, he proceeded to carefully laying down the happy dog and contently feeding him bits of proscuitto, beef salumi and salami. The tender and caring look in Kyoya's eyes touched Dino's heart. _Why the dog and not me??? I have blond hair, too, Kyoya, maybe not the chubbiness, but I'm still cute!_

* * *

While the proud guardian was giving the puppy a nice tummy rub, Dino went to the nearby meadow to pick wild flowers. On his way towards the Cloud's spot, a couple of kids came to retrieve their playful puppy.

The relaxed animal-lover looked up from his seat, raising one eyebrow at Dino. A confused expression turned from the flower bouquet right under his nose to the owner of the hand that held up those stems.

"Just because I conceded to watching the _Romeo and Juliet_ opera with you last night; that doesn't mean I somehow turned into a girl overnight!" an annoyed skylark warily eyeing the flowers and frowning at him.

"Oh, these aren't for you, Kyo-_kun_! But, aren't they lovely? I'm quite proud of my choices, look at the red poppies, sweet lavenders and white rosemary's." Dino casually commented, taking another sniff at his bouquet and red apple. _Ah, another eyebrow quirk!_

"Come, Kyoya! I would like to introduce you to my first love!" _Is that a scowl I'm seeing?_

"She's so gorgeous! I love her at first sight." Dino let out a wistful sigh. _Did that scowl just deepen?_

"She lives here you know. I'm sure she's still around since my last visit." No reply from Kyoya. _Oh boy, if looks could kill…those grey eyes look down right angry!_

Taking Kyoya's hand, a love-sick-looking Dino took him down the path towards the small town, one hand on his own forehead, seemingly blissful.

Turning around the house, towards the back of the hill, cutting across the blooming valley, Dino reached out a hand and caressed his first love's face.

The grinning Bronco did not see his young lover's reaction in time. A swift sharp kick to his left shin and the help of a rock on his right caused Dino to trip and fall face first into the grassy field. Before that though, Kyoya had skillfully swiped the bouquet and apple for his outstretch hands. Lying on his stomach to recover, Dino was glad that there was no animal manure in the vicinity of his fall, smiling to himself.

Meanwhile, Kyoya took the time to feed the apple and flowers bouquet to his 'first love'. She was neighing and galloping happily around the Cloud guardian. Dino did not lie; she was a beautiful white horse being looked after by the old couple. He even had his Box animal modeled after her physiques. Finishing her food, she nudged and sniffed Dino's golden mane with tenderness.

"Bucking Horse, you have ten seconds before I bite you to death!" threatened a displeased Cloud.

"Well, you have to catch me first!" a laughing Dino got to his feet and ran off in the directions of the vineyard.

They spent an hour chasing each other along the seemingly endless rows of grape vines under the Tuscan sun. After many close calls, the Japanese propelled forward and grabbed Dino around the waist. They fell down, limbs tangled. Thanks to exhaustion, the Vongola Cloud did not bother to carry out his carnivorous threat.

Supporting each other, they walked back to the soothing stream to wash off the dust. The wash quickly turned into a splashing contest and ended with two thoroughly drenched adults.

After a shower, they sat together on the hillside in front of the house to dry off, enjoying the sunset. As the crimson setting sun descended, coloring the orange clouds with pinkish tints and painting yellow streaks across the lavender sky, Dino noticed how his young companion was stealing glances in his direction, particularly at his hair. _I'm yours to enjoy, love! But, I won't scare you away by saying so now…_

Dinnertime found them another peaceful moment. Polite conversations with the hosts and little touches under the table. Kyoya's decision to learn Italian was an absolute blessing from above.

The homemade dishes really completed Dino's perfect picture of home sweet home. _Home is where the heart is. Kyoya is here and enjoying their time together. Nothing more to ask for._

Watching his former tutee consuming the food made the aromatic minestrone, savory stew and rich extra virgin olive oil all the more satisfying.

As the night approached, the young guardian asked to sleep outside under the deep violet sky. Hence, here they were, lying on a thicker blanket, staring at the full moon and constellations above.

"What do you know about stars, Cavallone?" A mildly intrigued Cloud demanded.

"Not much, but there's Mar and over there is Saturn." Comfortable silence ensued.

"See the full moon, Kyoya? They said that people turn into werewolves during these times especially when there is a red harvest moon." chuckled Dino.

"Don't scare yourself witless, Bronco! An herbivore like you would be eaten by werewolves first anyway. Didn't know you have such a masochistic streak …" smirked the Cloud Guardian.

Just then, the heavens rewarded them with twin shooting stars flying together across the night sky.

"Quickly, make a wish Kyoya! One for each of us!" An audible exhale was heard from his companion. _I wish that we could stay together till the end of time._

Gradually sleep claimed them. Somehow, in their drowsy state, the pair snuggled closer, inhaling each other's scent. Dino instinctively draped an arm over his lover's slender body, holding him close. The hillside where they lied glistened with droplets of dews as silver moonlight embraced their physical connection.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Once again, many thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. Please comment whenever you can . I just want to assure you that the names of places, wines and foods are true. Dino would never lie to his cute (read: deadly and violent) student. A little research and a lot of love for Italy go a long way!

* * *

**Summer of Love: Saturday**

The first light of the rising sun brought Hibari out of the stupor of sleep. The heat from the sun and another body next to his made him realized his rather restricted position (read: smothered by a hand pressing his face against strong chest). A tattooed arm encircled his waist and completed the picture of a boy and his favorite stuff animal (read: an annoying idiot and Hibari).

Sighing to himself, he almost forgave this invasion of his personal space until Hibari heard a soft hum and found a smug smirk on the bloke's face. _So, this is all part of your little game, Bucking Horse!_ At this point, the no longer sleepy skylark fully realized that the blonde was only faking sleep to smother him senseless.

"You have one second to release me, Bronco." _I'll bite you to death whether you comply or not._

Receiving no answer (read: Cavallone could not response in one second), the former head prefect jerked his knee up against the Italian's groin. While a startled and whimpering mafioso was clutching his throbbing body part, Hibari untangled himself and stood up to look down at his sleeping companion.

Teary eyes glanced up at the ex-prefect.

"Ow, so violent, Kyoya! I was only trying to show you my deep, deep love." A innocent grin.

"By taking advantage of my unconscious state and molesting me in my sleep?" A highly amused Hibari responded.

"Get over yourself and bring me coffee!" _I didn't kick that hard, herbivore. I'm growing soft with you, ugh._

A grinning blonde quickly stood on his feet and ran towards the house to get coffee for Hibari and himself. After two shots of espresso, Hibari felt slightly more prepared to spend the next three hours in morning traffic with a hyper Cavallone.

Once again, never to disappoint, his lovely tour guide (read: noisy herbivore) filled the drive with his endless monologues. Somewhere in the Italian's excited chatters, the skylark picked up their destination to be Genoa and something about beautiful beaches and excellent gelato.

"Kyoya, we'll return to Milan later on this afternoon. More specifically, back to my place for an annual dinner party I held for my business associates and allied dons."

"Fine, I'll entertain myself some place else." A bored skylark answered.

"What I meant to say is that would you please join me in this annual dinner, love." A questioning glance in Hibari's direction.

"Why would I want to join this herbivorous gathering of yours? You know I detest superficiality and pretentious windbags." Hibari looked straight at the Cavallone. _Kinda surprising how you turned out to be different from them, Bucking Bronco._

"There will be some financial experts and business discussions during that time. A chance for you to gain new insights into the Mafia's operation. Romario and Kusakabe will be there, too." A hopeful and genuine smile from the Italian.

Serious blue-grey eyes caught honey-amber ones in a silent nod of Hibari's head. _New information and knowledge are always helpful in this treacherous business._

_

* * *

_

The Cavallone's comforting voice stopped when they parked at a nearby hotel. Genoa's beautiful sandy beach seemed to have made the blonde speechless. Crystal clear water and soft waves flowed and ebbed in a mesmerizing lullaby of nature. Few people were outside enjoying this sun-basked paradise at the moment. Azure sky, radiant sun, turquoise water, glowing sands. They have captivated the elusive skylark as well. _What a beautiful hidden treasure! The Bronco sure knows a lot about Italian rare finds._

Snapping Hibari out of his hypnotized state, the blonde grabbed the necessities from the back seat and took the stunned Japanese running with him towards the waterfront.

Taking the spot underneath an unoccupied beach umbrella, they unfolded their towels after changing into their swimming trunks. As a happy blonde tried to scoot closer to him, the mafioso's right hand sought out and captured his smaller one. By the time Hibari looked up from the sudden contact, he found the Italian staring at a young couple who chose the umbrella spot to their left. Moving his head to look pass the Cavallone's form, Hibari found the subjects of the Italian's fond observation.

"Aren't they cute, Kyoya?" the Cavallone asked, facing Hibari once again after one minute of staring. A wistful smile in place.

"Sure…" Hibari had never found a great fondness in kids. He would not harm them and that was as far as he concerned. _I-pin was just a nice exception because of her edible chocolates._

A red ball flew past the blonde's face, heading for Hibari. After moving his head out of its trajectory, the Italian stuck out his hand to catch the ball before Hibari moved a finger to do so.

Looking to his left, the Bronco saw the two innocent-looking culprits. Flashing them his bright smile, the Bucking Horse got to his feet.

"I'm gonna return the ball. Wanna join me introducing ourselves to the couple?"

"Spare me!" the antisocial guardian replied.

Part of the ex-prefect was tempted to see how the Bronco would try to cover up an introduction that went like this:

"_Hello! We are here to return the ball to your kids. By the way, I am a part of the biggest mafia organization here. I specialize in assassinations, drug wars, political corruptions and business manipulations. Give me a call whenever you're interested in some laundered money and bloody negotiations. Oh and I almost forgot, here is the boss of the third largest mafia in Italy. Yep, that nice looking and sweet talking bloke can even get your kids into the best mafia training program, too. Have a nice day at the beach and see you around."_

_See, that was what could have happened. But, I am too lazy to torture you like that yet, Bucking Horse. And, you said I don't play nice._

Somewhat entertained by this sardonic depiction, Hibari did not look happy when the blonde's cheerful voice brought him back to reality.

"Kyoya, wanna go swimming with us?" _Us? Who? Oh._

Looking up and down at the tall Italian, Hibari found a small blond boy standing in front of his companion and a shy brunette girl latching onto the Cavallone's swim trunks, peeking at him.

Shaking his head, Hibari declined (read: shooed the crowding herbivores away) and remained on his towel, enjoying the early summer heat around him.

Fifteen minutes later, the two kids returned to build sand castles in front of the Cavellone's spread-out towel, right next to Hibari's feet. Slightly surprised, the skylark gazed towards the waterfront. And, he found the reason.

A group of six girls surrounded the blonde's front. They all seemed very excited to explore and converse with the Bucking Horse. _Not that they know who he really is._

Standing in the shallow water up to his knees, his back towards shore, the joyful mafioso did not appear all that happy with the attention. Turning his head around, the young Bronco desperately mouthed 'help me, Kyoya' a few times and tried to catch the skylark's eyes.

Promptly ignoring his distressed 'ex-tutor', Hibari let his eyes wander around the white beach. The kids' parents were engaging in some deep discussions between the two. Or as far as Hibari cared to know, it was their alone time, kissing and intimate touches galore.

_Is what that couple has called love? Not that I cared, but it's unnerving, my lack of discipline when it comes to you, Bronco._

_I never seem to have enough of you._

_I know now why I saved you in that battle ten-year- in-the-future when I was fifteen, of why I was glad you came to see me first on the rooftop all those times and why I was so irritated these few weeks after your confession. Bucking Horse, I have come to care for you. I do l…ove you, I suppose._

That is only logical explanation Hibari could think of, short of admitting his insanity. Shaking his head, the truth finally came out after spending all this time with the Italian.

But, that did not mean he was going to let the blonde off the hook so easily. Talking to girls while leaving him baby-sitting the brats on the beach, unacceptable.

An evil thought came to his mind. Hibari inquired to borrow one of the tools from the kids. Using them to cover his activity at the site of the Cavallone's towel, he swiftly dug a deep hole in the sand behind the kids' castles. Once done, the skylark resumed his normal position and smoothed out the towel next to him with care. And, the harassed-looking blonde returned.

"Sorry, Kyoya. It took awhile to dissuade the girls. One of them actually grabbed my butt." explained the Italian to an uninterested Hibari. _Huh, that explains your girly scream a moment ago from the water._

"Are you mad at me? It wasn't my fault I am so charming, right?" A raised eyebrow was his answer.

"Just kidding. Are you sure you're ok, Kyoya?" a worried mafia don approaching his towel. Hibari's eyes watched intensely, even the kids seemed enchanted with the don's movement.

"I'm sorry, Kyoyaaaaaaahhhhhh…" The unsuspecting Italian boss sat down on the towel and fell unceremoniously into the sand trap underneath.

"Serve you right! Come, kids. Let's go grab gelato." A smirking skylark stood tall on the edge, looking down at his victim. _A treat for my accomplices. Thanks for covering up my suspicious digging, however unintentionally._

The parents gave their permission for Hibari to buy their kids gelato in barely hidden indulgence and amusement. Getting them each two scoops on waffle cones, Hibari walked back to his spot to find the Bucking Horse already climbed his way out of the hole.

"Here, herbivore! Chocolate and pistachio, same like mine." A look of pure incredulity on the Italian's face. Before the older mafioso could say anything else, Hibari took the initiative.

"Finish your gelato. I wanna go swimming soon. Don't make me wait!"

Dragging a semi-shockeded blonde into the peaceful water, Hibari spent the rest of the time swimming and kicking water at his grinning companion.

* * *

Milan, the modern counterpart of Rome, the fashion and financial capital, came into their view after an hour of driving northward from Genoa. The afternoon sun heated up their skin and intensified the busy atmosphere of this industrial city.

The red Ferrari sped along the metropolitan streets, passing by the gothic Milan Cathedral, various ancient palazzos, imposing buildings and glamorous shopping districts. At last, the car slowed down in front of a secluded hill apart from the cosmopolitan center of Milan. Behind groves of olive trees, the looming three-floored mansion of the Cavallone Famiglia sprawled across the horizon. Various cheers of 'welcome back, boss' followed them through the steel gates guarding the villa. The blonde drove on the marbled avenue that cut through the massive lawn towards his beautiful residence.

When they finally stopped in front of the mansion itself, Hibari stepped out of the car and followed the blissful don onto the staircases leading inside the mansion. Behind his straight back, a long rectangular pool sparkled in the afternoon sunshine. The three fountains, placed in equal increments along the dividing center line, cascaded from their basins into the pool, glittering water with golden specks reflecting the late afternoon sunshine.

Hibari figured that he would get a guest bedroom. It was his first stay at the blonde's official home after all.

"You don't mind sharing the same bedroom with me, do you?" An uncertain Italian inquired belatedly after they had entered his luxurious master bedroom on the third floor.

"It's fine." An unconcern skylark mumbled, still astonished by the wonders of this villa. Romario and Kusakabe entered the room a few minutes later to check on their bosses.

After settling in, the Cavallone went into his private bathroom first to bathe and change. Hibari chose to look around the room and study the two suits Romario prepared for them this evening. Obviously, the Bronco had ordered for him a new suit.

Kusakabe stayed with his chairman to share more details of his separate trip.

"Kyo-san, Dino-san asked Romario to bring back this suit for you when we came through Rome a day after you guys. I also took the liberty to purchase a few bottles of Chianti Classico for Tsunayoshi-san and the other Guardians."

"That's none of my concern. Anything new from the herbivores?" a tired Cloud replied, sitting on the Italian boss' comfortable and spacious bed.

"They are doing well and Tsunayoshi-san wished us an enjoyable trip." Kusakabe ended his report and excused himself from the Cavallone don's private quarters.

* * *

Two hours later, a refreshed Cloud Guardian left the sparkling clean bathroom and changed into his new suit. Having trouble with his silk tie, Hibari did not notice the Cavallone's silent approach until gentle cool hands replaced his own and successful tied the knot. Tightening the fabric around his neck, Hibari stared at his image in a full-length mirror across the room. Black jacket and matching black pants gave him the imposing presence of an experienced mafioso. His deep plum shirt and crimson plaid tie reminded his observers of his role in the Vongola Famiglia as well as adding stylish contrast to an otherwise conservative outfit.

What surprised the independent guardian the most was not his own appearance, but rather that of the cheerful blonde. Giving his self-proclaimed 'mentor' a look-over, the aloof Japanese noticed a similar black suit hugging a masculine form. The don's soft-blue shirt served as a canvas for the gold and cream striped tie's bold stroke of color. An overall very Dino-like scheme.

However, a sleek cold gel had already tamed the Cavallone's golden locks. No loose bangs falling into his eyes or messy blond strands playing in the wind, every part of the once-free tresses was locked in place. Honey-amber eyes turned into icy bronze orbs. The easy-going Italian who wore his heart on his sleeves was replaced with an impenetrable poker face, a smile that did not reach his eyes plastered on the mask of the Cavallone Decimo.

Sharp, arrogant and unreadable eyes caught Hibari's after a long period of silent observation, telling the skylark to follow the Mafia Don into the main hall. And, the Cloud's heart constricted, though fully understood that such façade was essential for survival in this merciless world. A light caress, the moment their hands deliberately touched assured the guardian of the blonde's hidden affection.

As for his part, being his natural domineering and antisocial self would be more than sufficient. Kusakabe and Romario joined their side just before they entered the crowded hall.

The guard announced the blond boss' name and title.

Then, he quickly added Hibari's Vongola affiliation after a nudge from his boss.

Silence fell upon the once noisy hall. The Cavallone boss went around the room, casually embracing the men and kissing young maidens' hands. Greetings and jokes were exchanged until all fourteen guests were satisfied.

They walked towards main dining hall filling the mansion with loud conversations in their native tongue. Hibari, Kusakabe and Romario trailed behind the group, trusting the serious don to handle himself and this situation better than any of them could.

From the high ceiling of the dining room, multitude of chandeliers radiated warm light on top of a long antique table in the center. The Cavallone boss sat at the head while the other bosses took the five consecutive seats on his right and their respective female guests on his left. The four financial advisors sat down near the end, two on each side. Romario led Hibari to sit at the other end of the table, facing the Bronco directly. Kusakabe and Romario sat to his right and left respectively.

The Cloud Guardian looked around the walls while their first course was being served. Tasty foods and modern paintings could not ease his feelings of being out of place although Kusakabe and Romario tried to conduct various conversations in Japanese. Meanwhile, the bosses talked and laughed excessively with the Cavallone head, introducing and showing off their daughters and nieces. The girls, ranging from voluptuous to demure appearances, were all very attractive and eager to gain the young boss' approval as well as personal interest.

The cotoletta alla milanese (pan-fried breaded veal cutlets) turned bland in Hibari's mouth since he came to understand the presence of these girls and their father-figures' intention. The saffron-fragrant risotto alla milanese accompanying the veal did not fare any better with his taste buds. The other novel stews and breads did not appeal to him one bit. Hoping to wash away the sourness, Hibari reached out for his red wine. Before the glass touched his lips, a noticeable voice among various Italian tones found his ears.

"What is that Japanese boy doing here, Dino? Is he the Vongola representative?" a deep voice demanded.

"Don't they have their own annual dinner which we all will attend anyway; there's no need for him to be here!" a large man next to the first inquired.

"Kindly speak of the Vongola Cloud Guardian with respect!" The Cavallone's calm voice answered.

"Who? The Ninth's guardian? Isn't he much older?" A third voice piped up.

"No. This is the Vongola Decimo's Cloud." The Cavallone head replied patiently.

"Oh, those young upstarts! They don't even know Italian, talk less about running an Italian famiglia." The five bosses took turns to look at Hibari with disdain.

Before the blonde could assert his authority, a smooth and controlled voice spoke up in fluent Italian.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself, Cavallone. The reason I am here is none of your business. I advise you to focus on your own agenda instead. If you have any comments, questions or insults, direct them at me and not through the Cavallone." A hard stare making direct eye contact with each of the five bosses.

A tense silence ensued until Romario cleared his throat and the twenty-nine year old boss started chatting up with the girls. Appreciative glances from the financial experts were sent his way, but Hibari was too occupied with his own thoughts to notice. The excellent red wine tasted bitter in his already sour mouth. Having lost his appetite after a few bites, Hibari looked up to catch twin bronze orbs sparkling with pride and happiness across from him, at the other end of the table. Romario and Kusakabe slightly raised their glass in front of the skylark, silent cheers well heard. _I am no longer an ignorant and ill-tempered schoolyard bully, Cavallone. I know how to fight each battle accordingly!_

After the dinner, everyone was ushered to the second floor meeting room for desserts and drinks. Tired of seeing pompous bosses, their sickeningly sweet girls and their ostentatious jewelries, Hibari stepped outside, passing colored glass doors and into a somewhat peaceful balcony. Kusakabe followed him and stood by the railings as the skylark leaned against its firm structure. The second-in-command handed him a glass of white wine and offered to get him some fascinating cakes from the dessert table. Shaking his head, Hibari entered a comfortable quietness with his right hand man eating sweets by his side.

_Now of all times, I truly wish we could have had a private dinner with just the two of us like the last two days._

One of the four financial specialists approached Hibari, willing to learn more about him after realizing his potentials. He spent an hour or so discussing business manipulations and disclosing for the skylark the tricky maneuverings the Cavallone boss had used to rescue his famiglia from their financial crises as well as the boss' investment in various scientific research labs.

After the informative conversation ended, Hibari only realized the party was over when he saw several limousines and shining sport cars zooming down the avenue, getting out of the estate.

A tired but smiling blonde asked him to come inside and retire for the night.

After taking a long shower together, they tumbled onto the soft bed. A fury of kisses followed by igniting touches, their bodies entangling, uniting and thrusting in the most intimate ritual of human passions. Moans and screams echoed within the sound-proof room, giving names to their carnal pleasures.

Awoken out of the sleep that resulted from their session of exhaustive sex, the skylark left the bed soundlessly. Wrapping a blue yukata around his naked body, he sat down on a wide window sill on the other side of the room. Slightly opening a glass pane of the large window, Hibari let the night breeze caress his face and stared at the front lawn where well-placed lamps lit up the winding pathways and the rectangular pool mirrored the cloudless dark sky.

_There's so much that needs to be done. Establishing their place and reputation among the Italian Mafias…physical strength and fighting prowess are not enough… _

Out of a corner of his eyes, Hibari saw a naked Cavallone approaching his side. Predictably, strong arms stretched out and pulled Hibari's left shoulder against muscular chest. A smiling Dino gave him a sideway hug, urging him to return to bed. Leaving his concerns behind, Hibari started a French kiss that promised the Italian much more.

"I'll even let you be on top this time." _To reward you for all the times you conceded to my desires._

"Ooh, can we use your handcuffs and my whip this time?" an excited Dino asked.

"Don't push your luck…Maybe… and you are a masochist…" _For loving me too much. Tomorrow, I'll do the right thing and set you free, Dino._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Once again, thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. This chapter is a tad melancholic, but the final chapter will make up for it. Thanks and enjoy!

A science rant: I think it is quite possible in both our world and Reborn universe to combine the genetic materials of two sperms or two eggs to create a new life. If scientists had been able to use a skin cell to make a healthy clone, then this genetic combination between two germ cells should be feasible. I believe it is just a matter of manipulating cell communication. So, there's hope for such scientific projects.

* * *

**Summer of Love: Sunday**

After a long and strenuous night, the couple did not wake up at the first light of dawn. Instead, when the late morning sunshine penetrated underneath the drawn curtains, Dino found himself still in a half-dazed state, barely able to open his eyes. Almost half of his body and limbs were resting on Kyoya's serene form.

Trying to snuggle against comfortable sheets and his lover's warm body, Dino sensed a slow shift on the soft mattress. Kyoya sat up from his side of the bed and carefully removed Dino's arm and leg from atop his own. A cool hand ran through his golden locks and massaged his scalp in tender care. The touch lingered on his cheek and moved on to caress his loose bangs.

Before Dino could let out a blissful sigh, he heard a small clicking sound of metal objects. A peck on his blond mane, his ex-students' body draped over him and a soft whisper flowed into his ear.

"Just want to make sure that you will not follow me into the shower."

Swiftly and silently, Kyoya left their warm bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

Dino shook his head and attempted to rise from his sleeping position, flat on his stomach. Tugging his tattooed arm, Dino heard more clanging noises and found his wrist bound to the bedpost courtesy of the Cloud's signature handcuffs. An audible sigh, he glanced around the room in his naked state, hoping to free himself and join Kyoya in his bath.

Instead, he found the discarded whip they used last night lying on the floor next to his side. Looking toward to bedpost, he recognized the same handcuffs Kyoya had produced for their 'activity'. _I suppose this is payback for using them on you at my suggestions. Never one to lose control, right Kyoya? But, I did release you afterward despite my exhaustion. Please come back and unlock them soon. I really don't wanna face Romario like this and ask for my men's assistance._

Lucky for Dino, the bathroom door clicked open just in time and almost silent footsteps approached the bed. Finishing his cat-like strut, a fully dressed Kyoya unhurriedly lowered himself down on other side of the bed and watched Dino's struggle. Twisting his head around, the blonde witnessed an amusing smirk quickly suppressed on Kyoya's face. Soft grey eyes snapped back to attention from their dreamy state. Emotionless hands undid the handcuffs and recalled them to the rightful owner. While Dino was rubbing his wrist, the distant Cloud rushed towards the sunny balcony, leaving a confused Italian behind. _What's wrong, Kyoya?_

* * *

After his own shower, Dino entered the warm balcony with a breakfast tray in hands. Putting the foods and drinks on the table between them, Dino took a seat and began sipping the bitter coffee, watching his lover with interest. An absentminded Cloud rose from his cushioned lounge chair and reached for the only cup of tea. _I'm glad I still understand this part of you. _

A slight grimace formed after a sniff. _I'm sorry it's not green tea. _Dino smiled patiently at his former tutee's specific preference.

It seemed that this morning neither of them had any desire to eat the fresh pastries or move from their spot. Nursing his glass, Dino intended to wait for Kyoya to break the troubling silence.

Looking down at his cup, Kyoya calmly said something Dino had never expected to hear from his possessive ex-student.

"You should get married, Bucking Horse. Any of those girls should be happy to comply."

"Why are we talking about this all of a sudden?" _I heard enough about this from my famiglia and allies. Not from you, too._

"I am not blind. You love the kids we met. I saw how you craved to have a family as that couple on the beach yesterday." Solemn grey eyes searched amber orbs.

"So you figured I should take some influential don's daughter as my wife? And what about you? Am I to make you my secret lover, the mysterious one I devote myself to behind the family man façade?" Frustration seeped into Dino's voice.

"Don't be foolish, Cavallone! I will never be your, so to speak, mistress." Kyoya frowned in blatant disgust.

"There will be no more of this, Bronco, no more of 'us' as you call it." A faraway stare followed the harsh declaration.

Kyoya smoothly stood up from his lounging position and carried himself toward the stone railings. Once there, Kyoya appeared to enjoy the scenic garden below this third floor balcony, overlooking the villa's backyard. A devastated and angry Dino straightened his stiff back, ready to move.

"Then, you need not worry, for I love only you. There's no one else! No wife or otherwise!"

"Stop spouting nonsense! What do you know about love, oh Cavallone Decimo?" Kyoya turned around, leaning on his back, elbows resting against the railings. A challenging look.

"I know it means caring for the one you love above and beyond yourself." _And I do care about you that way. What are you implying?_

Dino left his cushioned seat to stand within arm reach in front the infuriating Cloud guardian.

"Bucking Bronco, it also means wanting the person you love to be happy, even if you're not a part of that happiness." A skyward glance, an arcing neck and an almost apologetic tone.

"Are you talking about your happiness or mine? If you are talking about me, then my happiness is you Kyoya, in spending my life with you. Are you going to deny me that?"

Dino answered while trailing behind Kyoya toward the entrance into his master bedroom, fearful of what to come.

"And how are you going to get an heir? Before me, there is and always will be your famiglia. You owe everything you have to them. Be with them, give them a future boss. They're your true happiness."

Kyoya took a deep breath after his resigned but firm reply.

"I know my men. My happiness is theirs and vice versa. Besides, I can get an heir by adoption or some other means if needs be. They will understand."

"What about my happiness then?" A smirk on Kyoya's lip, no amusement in stormy eyes.

"Are you unhappy with me, Kyoya? Am I that much of a nuisance? Look into my eyes and tell me that it was just mindless sex. That you have never cared about me. Then, I'll let you go, never to bother you again! Or is the so-called Vongola's strongest guardian so weak he could not defend his own happiness?" A furious demand from the Italian.

His former student stopped abruptly on his track after the taunt. Dino swiftly grabbed Kyoya's forearms, turning him around. Looking deeply into his darkened eyes, blazing topaz orbs searching, beseeching and raging.

Jolted back to reality, Kyoya broke free, twisted around and pushed Dino against the wall next to the balcony-bedroom doorway.

"Are you trying to intimidate me? Have you forgotten that nothing you say or do will ever stop me on my track?" A feral growl.

"I know that much, Kyoya! However, you did not answer my questions. Are you so afraid to open your heart?"

Kyoya turned to walk away, removing limbs that once entrapped Dino's body against the wall.

Before he could escape, the Cavallone boss held him back, encircling strong back against heaving chest. The young don placed his chin on the skylark's tense shoulder, he murmured in short breaths.

"Please give us a chance. Whenever I say I love you, I mean every word."

"Enough! Words are cheap! Fight me or I'll bite you to death!" A chilling command.

* * *

A fight to vent their frustration. An old-fashioned physical battle; no box, ring or gun. Both participants were dead-set on convincing the opponent of his absolute resolve by his triumph in this fight for dominance.

Flashes of tonfas. Dances of whip. Attacks and dodges alternated in their complex rhythms. One moment, tonfas connected flesh on the third floor. The next, whip constricted bones on the rooftop. Punches, cuts, bruises and blood. Running, Chasing, Pushing and Shoving.

Racing pulse. Adrenaline rush. Swift kicks and skillful blocks, reflecting shadows in serene pond. A jump and a mocking laugh. Drenched clothes and soaked limbs splashing in sunlit water.

Grunts, taunts, growls and curses resonated throughout the backyard. Whip snapped. Tonfas clicked. Sweaty shirts. Labored breaths. Dizzy eyes. Anger dissipated as energy evaporated. Careless swings. Impatient lashes. The end drew near. Mirrored exhaustion. Twin desperation.

One last burst of hope. An even match. Tonfas crushing suntanned throat. Whips wrapping pale neck. Identical smiles. Tonfas collapsed. Whip uncurled.

Wounded bodies lied down side by side on a gazebo's cold floor in the middle of an oval pond. Silence followed the vicious brawl. Satisfaction replaced hostility. Hunger chased sleep. Agony turned to scars. Peace returned to the soothing Italian backyard.

* * *

After their three-hour fight ended, Romario approached to offer them lunch. A laughing Dino turned to his hard-to-please ex-tutee.

"I'm tired of the rich, creamy and fatty Italian foods." An upturned nose cringed at a bowl of gourmet ossobuco alla milanese (braised veal stew) which was Dino's and everyone's favorite dish.

Smiling indulgently, the mafia don appeased the skylark.

"Romario, could you ask the chef for something less decadent, for Kyoya and me?"

Ten minutes later, a loud string of curses reached Dino's ears, originating from the kitchen. It sounded like something along the line of insulting the chef's culinary skills and hard works as well as two or three calls of 'spoiled brat'.

Glancing sideway, Dino studied the temperamental skylark's face. It seemed that his Kyoya was not at all moved by those impassioned words.

"What do you love about me, Bucking Horse? Many believe it's impossible." A casual inquiry.

"I love your fierce protectiveness, unwavering loyalty and independent spirit. Our conversations weren't so bad, either. You are my equal in most aspects." _Your strong body, firm ass and adventurous side are also perks, but I will not mention that as long as I value my existence._

A soft sigh was his lover's answer.

"What do you think of me?" a curious Dino sat up, fully aware that this was uncharted territory for both of them.

"Your genuine smiles. So open and…" Kyoya stopped.

Just then, Romario entered the gazebo, carrying a plate of Sangiovese grapes, a loaf of wheat bread and two glasses of plain water.

"The chef sent his regards. Hopefully these are simplistic enough for you." A sly smirk in their direction.

Kyoya rose from his sleeping form, took a glance and declared bluntly.

"I'm in the mood for Japanese foods, Cavallone!"

Two pairs of eyes widened in bewilderment. Amber orbs caught dark-brown ones, glancing back and forth. Ten minutes of racking his brain later, Dino finally recalled the famous Nobu restaurant in Milan. After sheepishly asking Romario to drive into the city, Dino felt somewhat guilty, so he went to get the paperworks he needed to sign to make up for his right-hand man.

"Wait here for me, yeah Kyoya? I'll be back shortly." Leaving the gazebo, covering the marbled path in quick strides, Dino breezed past the back entrance, ran up the staircases and opened the door to his office.

Once inside, he gathered up the scattered document and noticed that Kyoya was in the adjacent master bedroom, packing his clothes for the flight back at six pm. _Never one to do as you're told, Kyoya, that at least hasn't changed. Still prideful and ferocious. _

While gathering his works, the Cavallone don stumbled upon the latest report from Irie's biotech department. A sliver of hope to convince Kyoya of the continuation of their relationship shone in his mind.

Before he could utter the first word when he emerged from the side-door, Kyoya cut to the chase.

"The bottom line is every leader needs an heir, preferably his biological offspring. It is the same, whether you are a mafia don or a yakuza boss. Stop resisting, Bronco. Cease this nonsense." A direct declaration from the Cloud.

"I'm trying to do the right thing." mumbled Kyoya, turning his face towards the window.

_So, you will give us up in order for me to have an heir, because your definition of love dictates such sacrifice. _

"Well, take a look at this. I have been investing in several research departments under Irie Shoichi, together with the Vongola. So far, they have perfected time traveling and cloning any species including human. The next step in their biotech project is to use the genetic combination of two sperms to create a living being, utilizing the same techniques as cloning."

That caught Kyoya's attention.

"I think it's promising. They are making steady progress. Why don't you give science a try? Who knows what our future holds?" pleaded a sincere Dino.

"Hmm." The ex-prefect bit his lips, clearing his face of emotions and lost in thoughts.

_Sometimes I truly miss the impudent and violently passionate Kyoya of your teenage years. He would not have cared about what the world expects of us or if his personal desire is right._

* * *

Walking in steps, the pair returned to the familiar gazebo; one buried himself in paperworks, the other submerged in his inner dialogues. Suddenly, the blonde, unable to hide his emotions, admitted his unwavering conviction.

"No matter how you may feel. I'm not sorry for confessing my love to you. I am not some pubescent boy who is either unsure or too afraid to express his affection and lives to regret his hesitation. I refuse to give up until you give me a definite and truthful answer."

At that moment, an exasperated Romario stepped onto the gazebo's smooth platform, handing them two boxes of Nobu's famous black cod in miso after one and half hour of rushing through Milan.

"Grazie!" A nod towards both Dino and Romario, a genuine thank you in soft Italian.

At five the afternoon, Dino and his special guest took separate showers and prepared for the drive to the Malpensa Airport.

While Kyoya was leaving the spacious bathroom to retrieve his already packed suitcase, Dino arrived at the master bedroom's door with an elegant box in hands.

A beat of awkwardness. _So this is the end of your trip, our farewell until…_

"My gift to you. Don't open it till you return to your headquarter." Handing Kyoya the present, watching him putting it away, Dino felt a painful squeeze around his heart.

Before Kyoya could say anything, he hastily covered their short distance and captured the skylark's face in his palms. Closing his eyes, his lips landed on unprepared ones. Gentle and patient kisses, waiting for Kyoya's response. The Japanese's hands reached out and took hold of his golden tresses, kissing back fervently. Slender fingers moved through his blond strands, pulling and caressing in an enticing rhythm.

Tilting his face sideway, Dino's tongue darted out, licking closed lips, asking for entrance. In a trance, Kyoya's lips opened, soft tongue slowly touched his. In that lustful moment, Dino's hands began to roam his beloved's ivory skin hidden beneath light fabrics. Tongues still entwined, experienced fingers exploring defined abs, tense muscles and slim waist. Both enchanted by the sensation of the other's taste in his mouth, fulfilling their wanton desires.

Before their lust could manifest further, Kyoya forcibly pushed Dino away, wandering hands dropped, tongue removed and lips disconnected. Lingering passions hung stale in the air.

* * *

Immediately after their kissing session, the skylark took his suitcase and hurried towards the front door. Dino took a deep breath and brought his red car to the front lawn. Accelerating away from the estate, the early evening's cool air calmed two uncertain hearts.

Dino and Kyoya arrived at the airport first after a silent car drive. Then, Romario, Kusakabe and a few of the Cavallone's men pulled out from their black car.

The group walked to their exclusive boarding port in melancholic quietness. Once there, three minutes before six pm, Dino saw the Vongola's private jet waiting to take their Cloud guardian back to Japan.

Kusakabe was thanking Romario and his men, before turning to thank him. Kyoya gave a slow nod towards them, catching their eyes just briefly. Biting his lips, the skylark turned to Dino and pulled him in a one-armed embrace.

Still recovering from his astonishment, Dino barely heard a fleeting whisper from his ex-tutee.

"Arigatou, Dino." The Cavallone's throat constricted, unable to respond.

Blinking misty eyes, Dino once again only found his Kyoya's straight back retreating out of his sight, walking away from him. _You are leaving me again, love! Did I really hear your calling my name? I guess this is goodbye, hopefully for now!_

The jet's engines rumbled, roared and took flight, carrying the independent guardian and willful skylark back to his homeland together with his faithful second in command.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Once again, thank you for all your support. I realized that last chapter is the perfect ending for my story. So this is end, below is just my apology for anyone who wanted a happy ending. So sorry!**

Okay, just kidding! Sorry for the wait! One thing left to say: enough sappy, mushy and serious stuff. Comedy is my thing, onward with humor and happiness! Have fun and enjoy!

* * *

**Summer of Love: Conclusion**

**Monday, 6:30pm, Namimori**

After a sixteen hour flight from Milan to Narita Airport in Tokyo, Hibari and Kusakabe finally made it back to their hometown in a sleek black car with various Foundation members awaiting their return.

Being in a disgruntled state, the Foundation leader only gave them curt nods for greetings and immediately retreated deep into their Namimori residence. Hibari quickly unpacked, showered and prepared for sleep.

Before he could lose himself to unconsciousness, a yellow bird flew inside his quarters, singing his name tentatively. Getting up from his futon, the tired Japanese fed his bird and petted him patiently until the little fluff ball chirped in contentment. Then right on cue, a text appeared on his cell phone from a certain Italian blonde.

"_Have you made it back safely? Let me know. I miss you, Kyoya. Sweet dreams, my love!"_

An annoyed skylark carelessly texted a short message and sent it away after a frustrated sigh.

"_I'm fine. Leave me alone."_

Hibari promptly drifted into dreamless sleep, somewhat relieved to be back in his private room with his loyal pet. The last thought on his mind was of a certain Italian boss' sincere proclamation of affection.

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday, 9:00am, The Foundation Headquarters**

After a revitalizing night of deep sleep, the skylark woke up and got ready for the day in his usual routines. Trying his best to keep his mind blank, he focused solely on completing the mundane tasks in utmost care.

While having breakfast with Kusakabe, he told the second-in-command of a mandatory meeting for their Foundation at noon and disclosed with him his intentions to improve the organization. Half an hour later, Tetsu left to inform the other members and prepare for their important discussion. Meanwhile, Hibari used the free time to think of possible directions the Foundation could take to expand their sphere of influences.

As the members gathered in the Japanese-style meeting hall, their leaders came in, fully aware of the anticipation and excitement within the room. Giving a brief overview of the big picture, Hibari continued on with the specifics of his plan and assigned new responsibilities to his subordinates. The Foundation would grow into a profitable network of information, underhanded manipulation and illicit trades, expanding from Namimori to Tokyo and possibly Japan.

Satisfied with the first steps, Hibari asked Kusakabe to continue their worldly travel and plan for the upcoming expedition.

At two pm, the proud leader returned to his room, his ambitious mind was thinking of the best way to utilize the Vongola connections. _An international network, the resources to fund my ambitions, the Vongola Decimo and his allies should be useful…the Cavallone De...ci...mo…Dino… _

Hibari's brow furrowed in slight agitation. _Why did I think of him? Is my self-discipline so weak? _Then, blue-grey orbs widened in recognition. Subconsciously, he must have noticed the gift the Cavallone gave him before his departure from Milan. On a small table next to his futon, the elegant box seemed to invite his curiosity and beckon his interest.

Hypnotized hands picked it up from the table and unwrapped the cover, tearing at tapes and folds while his rational mind screamed at him to throw the box away and never think of the Cavallone don again.

* * *

**Tuesday, 3:00pm, The Japanese Garden**

Hibari sat down on the threshold between his room and the courtyard garden where the summer sun danced on the serene pond and his water clock filled the silent complex with its timely clicks. Compared to his sparse and neat room, the garden appeared lively and welcoming with its earthy fragrances.

The opened box was laid carelessly among the discarded wrapping papers, to the left of the skylark. In front of him, the gift itself, a violet dress shirt spread out, spilling its silky softness onto the tatami floor. Long fingers ran meticulously on top of the fabric, unused to its delicate smoothness.

His other hand held on to a seemingly insignificant note. Mesmerized eyes read and re-read the unfolded page; its cursive lines almost ingrained into his mind.

"_Wear this because you are the ever independent Cloud and remember me. A memento of the happy times we shared under the Italian sky. Ti amo now and forever. Dino Cavallone."_

Lifting the violet shirt closer to his face, Hibari breathed in various subtle scents of the Italian countryside. A whiff of sweet lavender, an airy hint of sage and mints, a crisp blend of green grass and playful notes of olive and lemon, altogether they invaded his unprepared nose, dousing his senses with aromatic sparks and burst of unforgettable summer days. Powerful images paralyzed his thoughts. Inadvertently closing his eyes, the skylark found his mind immersed once again in the unassuming beauty of Italian provinces.

While the delightful scents flooded his heart with memories of the cheerful blonde, his right hand unwittingly released the exquisite shirt. And, the Italian finest silk fell from his loose fingers in one fluid-like sensation. So cool and light, seemingly vulnerable to callous touches despite its natural strength.

Unable to suppress his emotions, Hibari escaped the confines of his room and entered the elegant Japanese garden, leaving the gift and all that it entailed behind. Still, in his clenched fist, a piece of supposedly meaningless paper remained.

Exhaling slowly, exposing his neck and facing the clear summer sky, Hibari stood tall in the soothing presence of the garden's lush greens, water flows and avian songs. Somehow, despite these comforts of home, the proud skylark felt it was distant and incomplete. The Japanese sun seemed harsher, the wind less playful, the humid air too plain and restrictive. He missed the uplifting fragrance of the Tuscan meadows, their golden afternoon together and the cool Mediterranean breezes. But, most of all, a certain someone's affectionate smiles.

Still gripping the crumbled note, the Cloud guardian rushed back inside his room with determination gleaming in his blue-grey orbs. Taking one of their cars, the impatient Cloud ordered Kusakabe to take him to an old artist who was well-known for his calligraphy.

At the artist's humble shop below the Namimori Shrine, the aloof guardian commissioned one Kanji character. After inspecting the quality and style of the work carefully, Hibari had the piece of art framed and packaged in a simple box. Intentionally overpaying the esteemed calligrapher, the anxious skylark raced through traffic towards the Vongola base.

Entering the mailroom, Hibari demanded to have the fragile parcel sent as express mail to Italy, using his Vongola guardian's private line. Within 36 hours, the addressee would receive his package intact, or so he was assured.

On the drive back to the Foundation headquarter, Hibari relinquished the wheel to Kusakabe, lost in his own musings. Tensions drained from the vehicle's atmosphere.

_I will never say 'I love you' to anyone. Such herbivorous declaration is meaningless. You will have my answer soon enough. I am too selfish to let you go, Dino. _

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday, 3:00pm, Italy**

A tired young Italian boss was dragging his feet up the staircases leading to his office; his mood was anything but light and youthful, despite the sunny weather in all parts of Milan.

Concerned subordinates could practically see the dark cloud that floated atop their boss' head, positioning themselves in every corner, ready to support the distraught don. Dino was grateful for their worries and sympathies, but after being checked on ten times on his way to the office and answering 'I'm fine' more than twenty times during the day, his men's "maternal instinct" was grating on the blonde's last nerve.

Depositing his exhausted body in his leather chair after a long day of meeting and training, Dino almost cried at the sight of the mountain range of paperworks waiting for him on the massive desk. Slumping in his chair, the don knocked his forehead against the mahogany surface, damaging a majority of his remaining neurons. Before the sulking process began, he reached inside his coat's pocket and placed his pet turtle on the table. _Now, Enzio, is a good time for you to show me your usefulness. Eat all these documents for me, will ya?_

The persistent cloud did not disperse; instead it expanded and proceeded to rain on Dino's golden mop, lightning and thunder provided free of charge. Closing his eyes, the Italian decided to mope in silence. His trusty pet (read: the rebellious and disobedient bane of his existence) was climbing on top of his messy mane in the meantime. Once there, Enzio nipped and chewed on the blond strands in leisure despite Dino's personal storm raging on his mood.

Dino could not muster an ounce of energy to read any paper at the moment, so he just laid his head down for almost an hour.

Then, there was a loud knocking on his door and voices followed, mentioning something about finishing his paperworks. In return, Dino mumbled an assurance and went back to favoring his well-deserved rest.

The sound of Romario's voice drifted into his ears from a faraway location. Dino opened his drowsy lids and attempted to appear productive. When Romario's hands reached out and placed something on his desk, Dino responded with his Reborn-fearing instincts, pushing his seat back and covering his head. The adrenaline rush brought Dino out of his half-conscious state. Smiling abashedly at the failed attempt to cover his slacking off, Dino took a look at the package in front of him. The simple look turned into intensive staring the moment he saw it was from the lovely Cloud Guardian (read: irritable, aggressive and vicious heart-breaker).

After a long period of staring, Dino carefully opened the small parcel which revealed a Kanji character written in elegant calligraphy with the artist's red seal by the lower right corner. The black ink showed a profound contrast on its pale mulberry paper canvas. The lustrous dark frame and its crystal-clear glass front spoke volume of the giver's simplistic and refined taste.

Sure, the masterful penmanship and aesthetic strokes captured Dino's fancy for a whole ten minutes; but for the life of him, the Cavallone boss could not understand its meaning. Truth be told, both Romario and his young boss had only learned to speak modern Japanese and read the simplified Hiragana scripts. So, pretty much, they were illiterate when it came down to Japanese tradition writings.

After mulling over whether he should call Kyoya for a clarification or not, Dino decided to contact the one person who would answer his question without insulting his intelligence. _For all I know, this graceful word might just have spelled rejection in a classy way._

Thus, at five pm Milan time, the Cavallone boss picked up his cell phone and dialed his cute little brother's number, quite convinced of his rationale.

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, 1:00am, Vongola's Japanese Base **

A sleeping Tsuna was woken up by the merciless and shrill rings of his phone. Barely functional at this hour, the Vongola's young boss was fully expecting some horrendous news about his famiglia. Before dread could gather in his stomach, the nice Vongola Decimo heard the energetic and excited voice of Dino Cavallone.

"I have a personal and potentially embarrassing question to ask, little brother." A nervous laugh followed.

Tsuna's hyper intuition returned to its slumber, taking with it half of his active neurons and sending two-third of his brain back to its beauty sleep. Tsuna only had enough coherent thoughts to mumble over the phone.

"Huh? Dino-san…hmm"

"Let me describe this kanji character for you. Could you tell me what it means in plain language?"

"S…s…ure…"

A long description and overlapping excuses later.

"Ai…It sounds like Ai. It means love, Dino-san…" Tsuna's eye lids began to droop.

Unfortunately for the polite boss, Dino was too excited to notice the difference in time zone and started to babbling on about his happiness and newly revived love-life.

After an hour of Dino's monologues, Tsuna's almost comatose brain sent one final command before shutting off.

"Bye, Dino…z…z…z…"

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday, 6:00pm, Milan**

The rejuvenated Italian don ended the call with his 'little brother' without realizing Tsuna's questionable lack of response.

His butterfly-stuffed stomach was doing back-flips at a record breaking rate, a hundred rounds per minute. Twin molten gold pools sparkled with unadulterated joys in the glory of the setting sun while Dino stood in front of his massive window, staring out at the horizon; one hand clutching his cell phone, the other pressing the onyx frame against his racing heart.

The blonde barely noticed Romario's retreating footsteps or the smile on his face as the loyal right hand man left the office. Carefully laying the precious symbol of love down, Dino dialed another number to share his immeasurable happiness while planting a kiss on his moody turtle's head.

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday, 6:10pm, Varia Mansion, Italy**

An exasperated Squalo was leaving his boss's office after half an hour of silence (read: throwing multiple glasses of liquor at the shark's head did not constitute a decent human interaction or dialogue).

"If you have nothing to say, why did you summon me? VOI, I'm leaving." _If you really want my company, you could at least look happy, damn bastard!_

His cell phone rang the moment he stepped into the hallway, moving away from Xanxus' hearing range. _Bucking Horse, what kind of timing is this?_

"Damn, clumsy horse! Slow down, I can't hear you. Or did that rabid brat finally bit off your tongue?" _I'm in no mood for your lame love problems._

"Vooooiiii, what?! The Cloud brat said what?!" _I do not believe this crap!!!_

An extremely cheerful voice filled the shark in with all the unnecessary details concerning the events of last week.

"Shit, that arrogant brat actually has a heart. So, tell me, Bronco, how did you convince that fighting-obsessed kid?" A genuine curiosity crept into his casual inquiry.

"Huh, a romantic getaway… Gentle approach you said…hmm…interesting" _A change in tactic might work on Xanxus, who knows?_

"Oh, and the Cloud brat really got jealous in Genoa… And you survived intact. Well, congrats, masochistic horse! You have just achieved the impossible!" The elated Dino could not agree with him fast enough. Squalo could almost picture the damnable horse nodding his head repeatedly and floating around on his cloud of happiness right this moment. _Lucky bum, never thought the brat would succumb to the Bronco's persistence and admit his feeling. _

Absentmindedly letting the high-on-love don ramble on about his 'beloved Kyoya', Squalo arrived to a sad realization that this turn of event made him the only one unable to either name or solidify his unconventional relationship with an equally difficult Varia boss.

Hanging up after shattering his old friend's eardrums with a loud goodbye, Squalo began to execute his newly formed plan. Xanxus would be his 'someone' soon whether the asshole likes it or not; the shark refused to accept the simple gratification of rough sex as his only just-reward.

Walking back to Xanxus' living quarter, the sword emperor decided to try one of the Cavallone's well-tested tactics (read: Dino tried it with the brat long enough to probably wear him out).

"Xanxus-sama, would you like to do something fun with me? Just the two of us, maybe outside somewhere, huh?" Squalo sauntered slowly (read: the desired effect was supposed to be seductive and sexy), facing Xanxus' glare directly.

"What the f*** is wrong with you, trash? If you want sex, just spit it out! And, forget the shitty exhibitionism, like hell we're f***ing in front of those worthless scums." A surprised and disgusted Varia boss retorted.

Now, that was just another prime example of the Varia's 'lovable' leader (read: abusive, alcoholic and psychotic sociopath). Squalo took a deep breath, wondering why he actually tried to be nice to the insensitive bastard in the first place. It was definitely Dino's department, and only by some miracles from above, it worked on Hibari.

Storming out of the room and leaving a wide-eyed Xanxus behind to register his loss, the proud swordsman moved onto his second fool-proofed plan (read: knowing Dino's nature, Squalo's plan might not end well).

"Lussuria, where are you, weirdo? Vooooiiiii… come here quick!"

As the colorful and enthusiastic Varia's peacock entered Squalo's secret headquarter (actually, it was technically his room with dimmed light and whispering voices), the shark made his proposal and request known to the overly excited Lussuria.

"I need to your help. Spread this rumor for me, understand, and make sure our boss hear it, too"

While gossips were spreading fabricated tales, Squalo took to his second task, convincing Dino to join his plan.

At 1900 hour, Italy, secret hideaway, mission 'making Xanxus jealous" commenced. And, the determined Squalo would not stop until he got what he wanted.

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, 3:00am, Japan, the Foundation Headquarter**

Hibari's cell phone disturbed the quiet dark hours with a short tune. Its owner impatiently opened sleepy eyes to read the text.

_Kyoya, I got your gift. Words cannot convey how happy I am. I love you, Kyoya. Dino_

The sleepy skylark did not bother to hide his true smile. A sudden warmth filled his stomach, radiating to his chest and infiltrating his veins, chasing away the coldness of his empty room.

_You have my answer to your herbivorous proclamations. Keep yourself alive or I'll bite you to death._

Sending away the short message, Kyoya felt into sound sleep; all his worries gone. He did not hear the second ring which would bring him another promise when morning came.

_I'll arrange to visit Japan as soon as I can. We'll see each other at least once a month, I promise. Love, Dino._

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, 10:00am, Vongola's Japanese Base **

For every lucky soul, there were multitudes of unfortunate ones. This morning, case in point was the sweet Vongola Decimo.

After being woken up by Dino's approximately one-hour-long phone call at one in the morning, Tsuna had to get out of bed at 5 am for what Reborn insisted to be 'essential trainings' (according to the Tenth, it was just another scheme to torture him mercilessly). After hours of exercising in wet dews with crickets, Tsuna had been forced to practice Italian in his numb-to-near-death body. Overall, when the nice boss was released from Reborn's insane session, Tsuna saw that it was time to fill out paperworks and sign his life away, oops he meant his documents.

Needless to say, after these torturous hours, Tsuna was in no stable mental state to deal with strange occurrences. Surprises clearly did not do his sleep-deprived mind any favor.

Thus, when a certain Cloud Guardian came into his office, a confident smile tugging at his lips and an unfamiliar happy vibe exuding from his body, the overly stressed Tsuna blurted out the first thing that came to his mouth without consulting with his other sensories and more importantly his brain.

"Mukuro, what kind of SICK joke is this? I am not in the mood for one of your games." An outraged cry from Tsuna.

* * *

Instantly, somewhere in a dark, cold, dusty, dirty and ruined hideout, the ever manipulative Mukuro sneezed. Undisturbed, the nefarious Mist guardian explained to his darling Chrome and followers his delight.

"Kufufufu… It seems that Tsuna-kun must have missed me today. I should pay him a visit, should I not Chrome dear? I can renew my offer to possess his cute body and annoy a certain sakura-fearing boy once there, too."

* * *

A thrilling sensation went through Hibari's body in a brief second. _Seems like I'll be able to bite a certain pineapple head to death soon… _

"What are you babbling about, herbivore? I am here to give you the report of that ridiculous mission from last week." Hibari snarled.

Sadly, the fierce Cloud Guardian did not care to understand or sympathize with Tsuna's painful predicament. Tossing the papers at the Tenth's desk, Hibari turned to leave.

At that moment, the confused Tsuna opened his mouth again after rubbing his abused and bagged eyes with his fists. He just found it hard to believe that Hibari-san actually wore a purple shirt underneath his formal suit. After all, they were all favoring the black and white design that started in the ten-year-later Millifiore's Choice Battles.

"No, really! Who are you? And what have you done to Hibari-san?" An uncertain voice asserted insistently.

"Herbivore, do not ruin my good mood! I'll bite you to death." Hibari brandished one of his tonfas before stalking out the doorway.

A genuinely surprised Tsuna was left to wrestle with this strange concept and to wrap his brain around this new version of his carnivorous Cloud Guardian. Reborn, in the meantime, only smirked at his student's expenses.

_Hibari-san has a good mood aside from the bloodlust and biting people to death?!!! No, seriously, what is wrong with my head today? _On top of this concern, Tsuna's hyper intuitive senses were just tingling awhile ago during their exchange, warning him of soon-to-come sexual harassments, psychological damages and sadistic pineapples. _Why me?_

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, 10:30am, Vongola's Japanese Base**

Since there were no sound of door slamming, agony-filled screams and a tangibly murderous mood from a certain guardian, the Storm and the Rain, who had gotten used to the pleasant absence of Hibari at the base, decided to have another make-out session near the front entrance, next to the grand staircase.

"Hey, baseball idiot! Let's try out the new technique we just saw yesterday."

And, a cheerful Rain guardian complied. They started kissing, Gokudera responded eagerly to his initial contact.

Arcing his lover's body, Yamamoto encircled one arm around Hayato's lower back, another around his head. Strong arms lowered both of their bodies, completing the much-desired dipping position. With their lips constantly connected, their tongues explored and entwined, tasting the other in passionate intimacy. Gokudera had had his back against the staircase; now his upper body facing the ceiling with Takeshi almost on top of him. This dipping position while standing was certainly novel and entertaining. The devoted right hand man gave out moans of carnal pleasures and relaxed his body fully in his idiot's protective embrace.

Unfortunately for them both, Hibari chose that moment of their heated session to descend from the staircase after his meeting. Before the skylark reached the bottom steps, the natural hitman sensed the distinctive aura and cracked open one of his eyes while still moving his lips in sync with Hayato's. Raising his head slightly to stare at Hibari in disbelief, the Rain guardian could not register the words in the Cloud's comment.

"Good move! Not bad for you herbivores." A smirk accompanying the soft whisper as the skylark passed by their position at the bottom of the staircase.

And, the stunned Rain found his arms went slacked. Lips and tongue were no longer bound. The weight in his arms suddenly 'lifted'.

"Ow, what the hell, baseball for brain! What's wrong with you?" An angry Storm stared back at his lover. Just a second ago, he was in eternal bliss. A second later, his butts kissed the marbled floor in a resounding smack. His sore behind successfully knocked him back into reality, warm embrace disappeared and pleasure interrupted.

Finally, getting fed up with Takeshi's muteness, Gokudera rose to his feet and followed the dazed gaze of one gaping Rain. What he saw also stupefied him for a long while; the retreating back of Hibari Kyoya leading to the right wing and no homicidal agitation detected. _I'm not admitting the gleeful vibe that surrounds the bastard today. Impossible, right?_

Cupping Takeshi's face and shaking it around, Hayato eventually snapped his lover out of his fish-like state.

"What did that bastard say this time?" demanded the Storm.

The once-confused Yamamoto now reverted to his normal cheerful self and quickly reported to his partner the compliment Hibari had just paid them.

"What?!" And, that was all the brilliant Storm could say while his baseball idiot just scratched the back of his head, smiling happily.

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, 10:45am, Tsuna's Office**

Bursting through the wooden door, Gokudera and Yamamoto found their beloved friend breathing into a small brown bag. Tsuna evidently was trying to regain his grip on reality after realizing what had just transgressed between him and his abnormally pleasant Cloud (read: slightly more tolerable and capable of expressing more than bloodlust).

"Tenth, did you see what happened to the biting bastard?" An impatient Storm prompted.

Incredulous brown eyes met a pair of emerald orbs while nodding his head at both of his friends.

"Hibari seemed really nice yeah?" The resident airhead commented.

"Baseball idiot, the question is why and who he bit to death without our knowledge." The genius interrupted.

"Did you see his barely concealed smile? I thought it was Mukuro at first, kinda mentioned that to Hibari-san, too." A sheepish admission from the Vongola Decimo.

"Maybe something happened in Italy. Is the Cavallone still alive?" The right-hand man shook off his shudders and the mental image of Mukuro possessing Hibari as well as the bloodfest that would have surely ensued.

Rubbing his head and chin for awhile, Tsuna finally recalled the hazy memory of his conversation (read: endless chatters meet mumbled responses, mostly incoherent) with Dino at 1am.

"Dino asked me the meaning of a Kanji character, Ai, I think." Tsuna explained with a puzzled look. "He sounded quite exuberant after my answer."

At that instant, three light bulbs lit up in the simple office. Okay, one true light bulb appeared on Hayato's head. The one on Tsuna's head was more of a tiny variety, the kind of bulb used for Christmas trees, not so big and bright. The one on Yamamoto's head was a candle, plain and simple. Meanwhile, Reborn lowered his fedora to hide his smile in its shadow.

_Storm: So Hibari and Dino worked out their messed-up 'relationship'. That explained the bastard's change in temperament. Quite a piece of work that Cavallone! Turn the feral bastard into the semi-human one of today. Wonder how long it will last. _

_Sky: Dino-san made Hibari-san really happy. Maybe love??? One thing for sure, this just explained how the ten-year-later version of Dino-san was so good at persuading Hibari-san. Years of practice…_

_Rain: Awesome, Dino must be really good at cheering people up, such a happy guy…_

After allowing them a bit of time to reach their own conclusion regarding these strange events, Reborn voiced his own observation.

"Has any of you seen the shirt Hibari wore today?"

Tsuna and his Rain nodded in uncertainty while the Storm narrowed his sea-green eyes.

"Nice shirt, right. I didn't know Hibari likes the color purple, ha ha…"

"It's about time you guys took on your roles seriously, establishing your reputation within the Mafia and forming your signature set of characteristics starting with your appearances." Reborn elaborated in solemnity.

"So, we will provide Gokudera-kun with red shirts, Yamamoto-kun with blue ones, orange for me, yellow for nii-san, green for Lambo, indigo for Mukuro and Chrome and lastly violet for Hibari-san, right?" The twenty-one-year-old boss looked to Reborn for approval.

"It seems that Hibari already has his own supply of Italian silk shirts." A smirk appeared on Reborn's face.

Just then, the group heard thundering footsteps approaching the office and the abused door yielded under the force of their Sun Guardian.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna greeted in surprise, but nothing compared to what Ryohei proclaimed next.

"Sawada, guess who I extremely saw on my way here. HIBARI EXTREMELY GOT LAID!!!"

And the whole base trembled under the Sun's earth-shattering vocalization which ensured a hundred percent of the occupants at the Vongola base heard every single syllable of his declaration.

Two pairs of extremely worried eyes darted around as if scanning for an escape route. A fraction of a second after Ryohei's statement of truth, the Sky, Storm and Rain noticed the light knocking on the door had immediately stopped and the door knob suddenly rattled.

The sense of impending doom was palpable to all who did not have an unhealthy (read: insane) obsession with a sport (i.e. baseball or boxing). Although Ryohei practically summed up what happened to Hibari's mood effectively and accurately (fatally so), no one who had a drop of primal survival instinct would go and declare that truth to the world at the top of his lungs, especially when Hibari was still lurking around somewhere.

Immediately, Tsuna slipped down from his chair and used his huge desk as the first line of defense. Once in his refuge, Tsuna was prepared for the screeching of hedgehogs and purple needle spheres that would surely give his body multiple unwanted piercings, tenderize his bones and perforate his meat. Imagining the preparation of one Tsuna-katsu, the beloved Decimo swallowed a gulp of air, one Hyper-Dying-Will pill ready in one hand, his Vongola Box in the other.

At the same instant, Gokudera tackled Takeshi down onto the carpeted floor with the Storm on top of Rain, muttering rapidly about protecting his baseball idiot with his own body, not allowing Hibari to make them his pin-cushion and being more experienced than the swordsman with explosives of all kinds including furious Cloud flame explosions.

In the midst of chaos and anticipation, the Sun guardian stood tall in dignity, no scratch that, in mild confusion and profoundly blissful ignorance. Their resident straight guy (confirmed and certified by Hana) just did not seem to possess a very good sense of self-preservation and understanding of his reproductive fitness.

Forty seconds went by, no angry flame, no propagating hedgehogs and most importantly no foaming-at-the-mouth carnivorous Cloud Guardian desecrated their premises.

"Uh…I guess I won't be reporting that statement to Kyo-san…"

Slowly, the sweet Tenth removed his arms from his head and took a peek over his desk while his right-hand man and naturally born hitman were dusting themselves off (read: Hayato was cursing in multiple languages and Takeshi secured him in a tight and happy embrace).

Kusakabe had just recovered from the sight that greeted him when he first opened the Vongola Decimo's office door. Lowering a wooden box down on the floor, he offered an explanation.

"We bought you and the Guardians each a bottle of Chianti Classico. Kyo-san was gracious enough to reimburse me for these purchases along with a bottle for myself this morning. So, pick one and enjoy!"

A shocked Tsuna left his desk to fully stare at the bottles while his Guardians crowded around the gift. Only Yamamoto was in the right state of mind to say 'thank you' before Kusakabe left.

Ryohei grabbed one of the bottles and loudly announced his departure.

"See ya, guys. I'll go find my drinking buddy to congratulate his sexual exploits and share the good news." The Sun Guardian eagerly exited, waving his bottle in excitement.

Unable to stop him, Tsuna, who was absolutely drained by today's wonderful adventures (read: flirting with Death), looked up at the ceiling and released a relief sigh. _Wait, Hibari-san just gave us souvenirs. The world is going to meet its fiery end soon…_

Tsuna promptly hit the floor, trying to escape reality and its stress-inducing accomplices.

However, during his fall into the welcoming embrace of sweet oblivion, Tsuna encountered the Vongola Primo who, in his infinite wisdom, told him to get himself and his guardians checked in with a mental hospital in order to receive professional help for their countless psychological issues.

"Boss!!!"

"Tsuna! Oh well, let him rest!" Then, the brilliant swordsman continued.

"You know, maybe next time we could send Mukuro to Dino for a vacation. Dino is really good at…" a grinning Rain suggested.

"Hayato, are you choking on something? Are you sick?"

Gagging and throwing up sounds resonated throughout the office. And Tsuna silently wished that he never had to leave his unconscious state.

**

* * *

**

**Conclusion:**

The outcome of Ryohei and Hibari's drinking party that night shall be left to everyone's imagination due to its graphic and violent nature.

Hibari realized that his good mood could never last long with these herbivores.

Tsuna and his guardians learned that the best cure for Hibari's PMS-like symptoms (and his destructive tendencies) would always be Dino Cavallone.

Everyone came to know that the Cavallone boss was always happy to visit Hibari anywhere/ anytime or receive his lover at his estate any day.

And, they all lived happily aver after… or so Dino dreamed…

Sunny Sky. Lazy Cloud. Brilliant Smiles. Generous Hearts. This is Love.


End file.
